


Feel the Flow

by Caineval



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, protagshipping week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caineval/pseuds/Caineval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Souji get together at a convention hosted by Youtube for music makers/vloggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Write Me an Endless Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772120) by [smolminato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolminato/pseuds/smolminato). 



> Not too sure if I will actually make more chapters on this. Have this over at Wattpad too for anyone who is curious. First fan fiction on this site... formatting takes forever.
> 
> For Day One of #protagshippingweek

    Fingers brushing over his guitar's strings, he hesitated. He knew that recording himself would be hard. But he never thought that recording himself playing and singing could be this nerve-wracking. Maybe it was due to this being the very first video that he will upload on his channel, Deathon. Or maybe he was just a shy guy in general. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands and decided to give up for the day. After all, there was always tomorrow.

    Browsing his Youtube feed, he sees a video by Animeta and clicks on it to watch it. A teen with silver hair appears on screen with a cat in hand. The cat is adorable, he must admit. The teen talked about finding this stray cat outside and adopting it. He decided to name the cat, Chocolate, because she had brown fur mixed with white. He also mentioned going to a convention hosted by Youtube called 'Otaku Convention' and that he hoped to see some of his fans there. With a wave, he was gone and a location was shown on the screen. Minato realized that the convention was taking place where he lived, perhaps he should go there. With a sigh, he wondered if channels that didn't even have a video on it could go. Its not like he was a big fan of any channels that were going either.

    Scrolling down to the comments, he sees a fan of his write a comment mentioning, 'hey Animeta! I'm curious but are u going out with someone <3'

    Animeta quickly replied with, 'No, not at the moment. Maybe one of you could? : - )' Many users after that comment responded with hearts or confessions of love which Minato found pretty hilarious. Good luck to Animeta.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    When one of his fans mentioned if he was dating or not, that made Souji think for a bit. He wasn't a picky person. He knew what his sexuality was and didn't care about the gender of his partner. What he was looking for was someone who he could be himself around and pass all his affection to. It wasn't a hard request, or at least he thinks.

    His Youtube channel was growing at a fast rate. He only started two months ago and he already has 35,000 subscribers. He considered it a blessing and valued each and every subscriber. On his latest video he talked about going to Otaku Convention and decided to post a comment in his own video to see who could go. So far, other people have either apologized or were heartbroken because it was too far away to travel to. Eventually someone by the name of, Deathon, replied and said they could go. This brought up his motivation immensely. He managed to send a private message to Deathon to see if they could meet up somewhere. Though one thing that surprised him, was that they had no videos. Now, this was ordinary. Some had their channels automatically made even though they will never use it. Here, Deathon was a singer and guitarist. Did they just start? This excited Souji. He was curious to see their talent and maybe promote them too. It's hard to get exposure here on Youtube.

    A couple of minutes later he received a private message back, 'sure where are we meeting'. To be honest, Souji had no idea.

    'What about the entrance? : - o'

    'sure see u there'

    With that, Souji got off Youtube and began to wonder what he and Deathon could do. There were panels there they could go to, but those didn't start until the after noon. What to do all morning?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    Now Minato felt pressured to upload a video. After talking with Animeta, he realized that he needed to start his channel. It wouldn't do for Animeta to walk with a nobody after all. He was shaking a little while picking up his guitar again. He picked up a paper with lyrics written on it and took a deep breath in. Pressing record, he started singing while strumming his guitar. It actually wasn't too bad and he eventually found it to be fun. On his last try, he messed up a couple of lines, but it wasn't too noticeable. He was determined to finish editing and upload it tomorrow.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    The first thing next morning, Souji went onto Youtube to get some tips on how to take care of Chocolate. While searching, his private message notifications were exploding and he was getting annoyed about it. Frustrated, he finally concluded that he should take a look. Taking a peek at his inbox, he noticed that a majority of them were from his fans. They wanted him to talk about a certain song called 'Kokoro'. How could he refuse that? Clicking on the link, he was redirected to a video with nothing but a black screen. Curiosity compelled him to watch the video further and a few moments in text appeared. Though that's not what was important. What was important was the angelic and gentle voice singing with the words appearing on screen. Souji was enthralled the entire video.

_Holy. Hell. Did an angel sing this?!_

    Before he knew it, the video ended. He needed to see who made this. Scrolling down, he was in for a shock. It was Deathon. While listening, he recognized the voice as male which surprised him a bit. Not that he minded. Now he was even more excited for Otaku Convention tomorrow.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥   

    Honestly, Minato was expecting a tiny amount of views. What he didn't expect was to gain 10,000 subscribers and 20,000 views overnight. He was in shock staring at the screen and definitely couldn't stay still. He felt so jittery that he needed to go take a breather outside. While trying to calm down, Junpei was walking along and was curious as to why Minato was pacing back and forth.

    "Hey buddy. Why are you running around?"

    Minato halted, "Remember that Youtube channel I started a month ago?"

    "Yeah, did something great happen?" asked Junpei who was now sitting on a bench. Minato bit his lip.

    "Er... I just uploaded my first video and... I got 10,000 subscribers off of it."

    Junpei's eyes widened, "Are you serious?! That's awesome dude! Start practicing your autograph! I have a feeling that you'll become big!"

    Minato frowned and Junpei raised an eyebrow at that. "It's great and all but... Now I feel pressured to do well... I can't make any mistakes now..." the blunette replied while slumping against a wall. Perhaps he wasn't ready to handle what his talent could bring him. His biggest fear, was to move too fast and ruin everything around him.

    Junpei shook his head. "I can see where you're coming from. Let me tell you something. If you aren't having fun, then most likely the audience won't either in acting. Same thing goes for singing. If you're having self-doubt, then the audience won't believe in your performance you know? You're telling them how to feel. You're telling them a story. A message that isn't clear won't be good at all."

    Minato closed his eyes and smiled, "Thanks Junpei. I feel a lot more better now. I won't overthink too much then."

    Junpei flashed a bright grin back. "No problem dude."

    After parting with Junpei, he got a good idea for a song. Taking out his notepad of random scribbles, he jotted down keywords and decided to revolve the song around those words. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to truly work on the song until after Otaku Convention tomorrow. Not that he minded, now he felt excited for it.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    It was finally the day. Souji was excited to make Deathon in person of course. The bad thing was, he was running a bit late. His train ended up late due to a malfunction in the system. There was no way to contact Deathon and he wondered if he had been waiting for a long time. Stepping off the train, he pulled out a printed map and directed himself east. This might take awhile.

    Eventually he found his way towards the entrance. There was only one person outside as it seemed everyone else went inside. He was definitely not feeling guilty at all.

    Deathon looked at him for a bit and pouted, "Took you long enough, Animeta." Souji clasped his hands together, "Sorry! My train was running late..." the other sighed, but instead of berating him further he just went inside.

    Following him, Souji realized that he hasn't gotten his name yet. "Um... I haven't caught your name yet."

    Deathon stopped, "It's Minato Arisato. What about yours?" he continued further down the hallway and Souji hurried to catch up.

    "I'm Souji Seta. Hey... where are we going?"

    "Cafeteria. I'm hungry. Haven't eaten breakfast yet." Souji couldn't contain his eruption of laughter and he realized that he didn't eat breakfast either.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    A little bit later and the two were outside with various other Youtubers. Everyone was conversing with their fans and some came up to Souji. Minato didn't mind, instead he opted to look at the clouds. They were in interesting shapes today. He can't help but notice the small smiles that Souji gives or how he looks over to Minato sometimes. Minato wasn't trying to be mean when he waves him off. Souji needs to worry about his other fans too.

    Pencil scribbling all over a piece of paper, he had a lot of ideas all of a sudden. Maybe being outside helped his mind think things through. In that mindset, he needs to go outside way more often. Minato was now separated from Souji for the time being. He felt like a third-wheel and ended up wandering all over the building. He met really famous Youtubers, like Risette, who gave him a lot of tips on starting his channel. She even gave a proposition of making a song with him of all people. Safe to say, that got him really skittish. And really nervous. Biting his lip, he sees Souji at the end of a hallway and waves back at him.

    "Where did you go?! I searched everywhere for you!"

    "Uh... just walked around." Souji sighed and shook his head.

    "Well... Sorry for leaving you alone. I made plans with you and I should stick with it."

    "You don't need to worry about it. Go and be with your fans."

    "I technically am."

    "Didn't mean me." Minato was surprised at the feel of someone's fingers intertwining with his, "Stop pushing me away and let's go already!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    Minato was adorable. Though there was no doubt that he would be knocked over twice if he said something like that to him out loud. Seeing him smile and laughing was enough to make him fall head over heels in love with the guy. Problem was if he was single or if he was fine with same sex relationships.

_What a dilemma._

    He sighed while opening his bottle of coke. Minato took notice of the sudden mood change and looked concerned. "I-I'm fine. Seriously!" the blunette turned his head towards the stage and pouted. That pout is cute. Honestly, Souji wasn't expecting to fall in love so quickly and it scared him. Usually love like this was hard to find and risky to initiate too. Would it be okay?

    The panel started and went by without further incident. People were allowed to visit the presenter after and that was what the two decided to do. Heading towards the back, Souji thought that it was quiet. Too quiet. Minato didn't seem the notice, so he thought it was just him. Finally catching up he noticed the presenter getting awfully close to Minato. Too close. Luckily, the blunette caught on and backed off to Souji. Not that it helped, even when Minato was close to him, she was still trying to get to him. That pissed Souji off immensely.

    "Don't. This is going to land us in a lot of trouble..." stated the blunette. He was right, but there was no way that the teen was going to stand by. There were a lot of bad eggs in the Youtube community. If he was thinking of even starting anything with Minato, he would need to be able to protect him. Concentrating was hard when there was someone driving them up against a wall.

    "Hey, got something to help us out of this?"

    Minato held up a plastic souvenir, "Yeah but.... you're not going to...?" with a smirk, Souji took it and threw it towards their head.

    "Start running!" The pair didn't bother looking back and ran off the stage. When they were clear Souji wanted to apologize, "Sorry. You just uploaded a video yesterday and now..."

    "Y-you saw my video?"

    "Yeah, got redirected to your video from a fan," the blunette's cheeks were turning pink. It was a sight to behold and one that would be burnt into his head for awhile, "I wouldn't worry about it. You sang beautifully. Like an angel really."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

    Something in Minato clicked. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had Souji against a wall in a few moments. Their lips brushed against each other and Minato was pulled into an embrace. They held onto each other for a bit until his overheated brain managed to catch up.

_You kissed Souji..._

    "Oh god..." Minato's mind went wild and he quickly pushed Souji away. 

    Souji raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

    "Don't just 'what' me! We just kissed!"

    "I don't see a problem with it."

    "Huh?" the teen face palmed and sighed.

    "Baka, I like you too."

    "N-not as friends?" the other snorted.

    "Pft, do I need to say this out loud? I love you."

    Minato frowned, "But why...? We just met today."

    "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Minato had to try to restrain his laughter.

    "That sounds so cheesy..."

    "Do you think so? Because it certainly feels like that to me. I love you and I intend to keep you."

    "Hey! Where's my say in this?!"

    "Not listening. La la la la! You're stuck with me now." he replied with a large smirk that annoyed Minato to no end.

_I love you too Souji,_ Minato thought _, though I really want to punch you right now._

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I got lazy at the end? (Also I was running out of time..) Hope you all liked this!


End file.
